He's My Boyfriend!
by Noctem Iris
Summary: Apakah punya pacar seorang artis itu enak? Hm, coba tanya sama Andrianna... Ireland x Fem!Sweden. OC, OOC, T karena ke-yandere-an Ailfrid... atau mungkin bakal jadi M? *plak* OC Ireland belongs to my friend, OC Fem!Sweden belongs to me.


A/N: Privet! Ketemu lagi sama saya si author pemalas dengan pen-name Fyerinna Ashta! ^^ *digebukin*

Ini fic kedua saya di FAPHI. Etto... Saya ini masih termasuk newbie(status: baru ngepost 2 biji fic di sini), jadi saya mohon arahan dari senpai-senpai sekalian m(_ _)m *sfx: MOHON BANTUANNYA!*

Discl: Axis Powers Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya

Dual Melody by Fyerinna Ashta

Please enjoy~! ^^

* * *

><p>Suasana malam yang tenang di kos. Andrianna tengah asyik mereview tugasnya di komputer sambil menikmati segelas coklat hangat ketika pintu dibuka dengan demikian kerasnya.<p>

_Ngek._

"Bella, bisa tidak sih kau membuka pintu lebih pelan sedikit?" Andrianna menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Andri, temani aku menonton televisi! Aku takut sendirian!" Bella langsung menggelayuti Andrianna. " Aku sedang menonton film horor!"

"Kau ini... Kalau takut kenapa ditonton?" Tanya Andrianna dengan wajah ditekuk karena heran.

"Habis seru sih... walaupun menakutkan!" Bella nyengir kuda. "Ayolaaah, temani aku! Yang lain sudah tidur semua!"

"Tidak mau, aku sedang mereview tugasku. Kalau tidak selesai besok, aku bisa dimarahi dosen," Tegas Andrianna. "Kau mendingan tidur saja, gih!"

"Andri, ayolaaaah! Yang mainnya salah satu personel Black and Crimson, lho!"

Mendengar kata 'Black and Crimson' membuat Andrianna langsung berdiri dari kursinya. "Ayo kita nonton."

"Eeh? Tadi katanya tidak mau?"

"Jangan cerewet, mau aku temani apa tidak?"

Bella dengan cepat mengangguk dan kedua gadis itu pergi ke ruang keluarga dimana televisi ditempatkan.

"Siapa yang main?" Tanya Andrianna ketika Bella sudah mengambil tempat duduk.

"Siapa ya... sebentar aku ingat dulu..." Bella memejamkan matanya. "Siapa... siapa... Oh! Itu lho, teman sekampus broer, Ailfrid!"

Alis Andrianna naik sebelah. "Ailfrid katamu?"

"Iya, dia yang main dan—KYAAA! Sudah mulai!" Bella menjerit sendiri. "Tuh lihat, benar Ailfrid kan?"

Andrianna menatap televisi dengan seksama. Biarpun tanpa kacamata, dia yakin kalau itu adalah Ailfrid Kirkland, salah satu personel _boyband _Black and Crimson yang tengah populer di kalangan anak muda.

"Dia keren, ya... Tidak kalah dengan personel yang lain!" Bella terlihat senang sekali. Wajar saja karena dia adalah fans berat Black and Crimson. "Eh iya, kau tahu? Gosipnya dia ini sedang dekat dengan seseorang, lho! Lalu..."

Andrianna hanya ber-_sigh _dan _facepalm _mendengar celotehan Bella. Tentu saja Ailfrid digosipkan seperti itu, dia kan memang sedang dekat dengan seseorang...

_Dan itu bukan gosip._

* * *

><p>Suatu keajaiban, setidaknya bagi Andrianna. Dia melihat sosok Ailfrid memasuki gedung kampusnya, Tourism yang bersebelahan dengan gedung World History, kampus Andrianna. Gadis Swedia itu ingin mengajak Ailfrid bicara, tetapi situasinya tidak memungkinkan ketika dia melihat Ailfrid dikelilingi para <em>fangirl<em>-nya. Andrianna menghela nafas.

"_Privet_, Andriyanna," Ivanna Romanovna Braginskaya menyapanya. "Ah, kenapa kau terlihat lesu begitu?"

"Aku tidak lesu," Andrianna berkelit. "Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kelasmu sehabis kelasku?"

"Ahaha, tidak perlu galak begitu," Ivanna tergelak. "Aku lihat Ailfrid sudah masuk kuliah, _da_?"

"Kalau kau sudah lihat ngapain tanya..."

Ivanna tersenyum, salah satu ciri khasnya. "Ya sudah deh, mungkin kau bisa mengajaknya ngobrol? Siapa tahu hubungan kalian bisa lebih ha—Hmmph..."

"Diam kau," Andrianna cepat-cepat membekap mulut Ivanna. "Bahaya kalau ketahuan orang..."

"Hmmph..." Ivanna melepaskan tangan Andrianna. "Aku minta maaf, berusahalah, _da_~"

Gadis Rusia itu melenggang keluar dengan anggun. Andrianna malah jadi cemberut gara-gara Ivanna seenaknya saja bilang begitu, tapi apa yang dikatakan Ivanna memang benar. Andrianna dan Ailfrid adalah sepasang kekasih, jauh sebelum Black and Crimson terbentuk. Ketika Scott, kakak Ailfrid mencetuskan ide untuk membuat band, Ailfrid langsung setuju dan kemudian kedua saudaranya yang lain juga ikut bergabung. Andrianna sempat ditawari untuk jadi manajer mereka namun dia menolak, dia ingin lebih berkonsentrasi pada ujian.

Pada awal Black and Crimson terbentuk, hubungan mereka berdua masih hangat dan menyenangkan. Namun setelah semakin lama Black and Crimson semakin terkenal, jarak hubungan mereka semakin jauh dan jauh. Ailfrid hanya menelepon sekali dalam sehari, itupun waktunya sangat singkat dan biasanya hanya menanyakan apakah Andrianna sudah makan atau belum. Mereka juga tidak pernah jalan-jalan seperti dulu lagi. Andrianna benar-benar merasa dilupakan, apalagi setelah Ailfrid bilang kalau dia sedang tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun ketika konferensi pers tahun lalu.

'_Menyebalkan sekali... Setiap bertemu di kampus atau di jalan, dia selalu pura-pura tidak melihat. Sekalipun melihat, dia selalu berpura-pura tidak kenal. Kalau telepon juga sebentar sekali, dia tidak pernah mengajakku jalan-jalan lagi seperti dulu. Aah, menyebalkan, menyebalkaaan! Dasar Ailfrid bodoh!' _Andrianna mencak-mencak di dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia ingin menggebrak meja, tetapi tidak jadi karena dosennya sudah datang dan langsung meminta anak-anak untuk presentasi. Andrianna pun kembali duduk manis di kursinya dan mengeluarkan bahan presentasi yang sudah disiapkannya sejak tadi malam.

Andrianna memberanikan diri datang ke kampus Ailfrid dan mencari ruang kelas si bodoh itu. Dia menemukannya, tetapi situasi masih buruk karena si bodoh itu masih saja dikelilingi oleh para _fangirl_-nya.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini..." Gumam Andrianna yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hei! Andrianna, ya?"

Seseorang menepuk bahunya dan Andrianna terpaksa berbalik. "Rhys!"

Rhys tersenyum. Dia adalah adik Ailfrid, juga termasuk salah satu personel Black and Crimson. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Kelihatannya sedang apa coba..." Jawab Andrianna dengan sedikit malu.

"Aah, aku tahu! Mau bertemu Ailfrid, yaa~?" Goda Rhys, yang langsung direspon dengan tonjokan di bahu.

"Diamlah! Lagipula, mana aku bisa masuk jika dia masih dikelilingi fansnya..." Andrianna cemberut, mukanya merah.

"Serahkan saja padaku, kau tunggu di sini ya," Rhys masuk ke dalam ruang kelas. Andrianna tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tetapi Rhys berhasil membuat semua _fangirl _itu keluar. Dia jadi takjub sendiri.

"Rhys... apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" Tanya Andrianna ketika Rhys keluar.

"Sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan pria pada wanita," Kelakar Rhys. "Sudah sana masuk, keburu dikerubuti fans lagi lho~"

Andrianna jadi merah lagi, tapi dia berterimakasih pada Rhys dan kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang kelas, mendekati Ailfrid.

"Ailfrid... _min elskede_..." Panggil Andrianna pelan. "Sayang... kau dengar aku, kan?"

"Mm? Andrianna?" Ailfrid menatap Andrianna dengan datar. "Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?"

"Soal hubungan kita," Andrianna berubah tegas, dia mengambil tempat duduk di depan Ailfrid. "Aku mau kejelasan soal ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku... oh, ayolah, kau pasti tahu maksudku!" Andrianna membanting map yang dibawanya ke meja. "Coba pikirlah, apa ada gadis yang senang diperlakukan seperti ini? Aku merasa dilupakan olehmu, Ailfrid."

"Merasa dilupakan?" Ailfrid menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi. "Aku sudah meneleponmu hampir setiap hari, dan kau masih bilang merasa dilupakan?"

"Ayolah, Ailfrid... Dengan waktu sesingkat itu dan pertanyaan yang sama, bagaimana aku tidak bosan?" Andrianna mulai sedikit emosi. "Aku ingin kita bisa membicarakan banyak hal, meskipun cuma sebentar... Tapi arti 'sebentar' itu sekitar beberapa menit, jangan cuma lima detik seperti itu!"

"Andrianna, aku ini sibuk. Aku masih perlu mengurus videoklip yang baru, kemudian syuting film baru bersama kakak, juga jadwal tur yang sebentar lagi dilaksanakan. Jadi jangan egois seperti itu," Ucap Ailfrid. "Kau juga sudah ada teman yang menemani, kan?"

"Ya Tuhan, Ailfrid... kau bilang aku egois? Memangnya aku pernah minta apa padamu? Aku baru meminta seperti ini dan kau sudah mencapku egois?" Andrianna nyaris tidak bisa menahan emosinya. "Apa semua ketenaran itu sudah membutakan matamu, sehingga kau tidak lagi mementingkan dan menghargai hubungan kita, hah?"

"O-oi..." Ailfrid mulai merasakan suasana yang tidak enak. "Andrianna, bukan itu maksudku..."

"Lalu apa? Apa maksudmu? Apa?" Cecar Andrianna, dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Perasaan baru saja dia meminta untuk waktu telepon yang lebih lama dan Ailfrid sudah mencapnya egois. Tuhan, pria macam apa sebenarnya dia ini. "Kalau memang kau lebih mementingkan karirmu, kau boleh melepaskanku!"

"Andrianna, ayolah, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu... Oke, aku minta maaf..."

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku! Kau tidak tahu rasa sakit yang harus kutahan ketika melihatmu di kampus atau di televisi... Kalau kita bertemu, kau selalu berpura-pura tidak kenal! Kau pikir aku ini berhati baja? Aku juga punya batas..."

Andrianna membelalak; Ailfrid baru saja mencium bibirnya.

"Tanggal 24 Mei. Aku tunggu di bandara," Katanya. "Kau akan ikut tur bersamaku, datanglah dan jangan telat."

"A-apa? Aku... ikut tur...?" Andrianna masih tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Kau dengar aku, kan? Kau bilang kau ingin waktu telepon yang lebih lama, daripada waktu telepon kuberi kau kesempatan bersamaku selama dua minggu penuh," Ailfrid mengambil tasnya dan map Andrianna. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Pulang...? Kau akan pulang bersamaku?"

"Mau atau tidak?" Potong Ailfrid, wajahnya sedikit merah. "Ayo cepat sedikit, aku masih ada latihan di studio."

"Ah... Baik!" Andrianna berdiri dari kursinya dan mengikuti Ailfrid keluar menuju parkiran. Dia kaget sekali lagi begitu tahu Ailfrid menggenggam tangannya.

"Sekalian... tanggal 6 Juni kau ulang tahun, kan? Lebih baik kau ikut tur, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan sebagai hadiah..." Ucap Ailfrid, mukanya semakin merah.

"Ah... hehehe..." Andrianna tersenyum. Dia memeluk lengan Ailfrid. "Iya, aku mengerti."

"Dasar..."

* * *

><p>"Andri~ bantu aku menyelesaikan tugas, dong~"<p>

Andrianna menoleh dan dia melihat Bella di depan pintu kamarnya. "Apalagi kali ini?"

"Sejarah akuntansi!" Bella langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar kos Andrianna dan duduk di kasur. Andrianna yang sedang asyik _browsing _tentang Mahabarata dan Pandawa jadi harus membagi _tab browser _-nya untuk mencari artikel sejarah akuntansi untuk Bella van Andersen, mahasiswi jurusan Accounting tingkat satu. Dia adik dari Lars van Andersen, mahasiswa jurusan Tourism teman sekampus Ailfrid.

"Hehee~ maaf merepotkan ya, Andri! Nanti aku kasih coklat lagi deeh~" Bella mesam-mesem. Andrianna jelas saja tidak bisa menolak karena _Belgian chocolate _adalah makanan favoritnya.

"Iya, iya, terserah kau saja," Andrianna sibuk mencari artikel di internet. "Mau sekalian aku _print _atau mau kau _copy _saja?"

"_Print_~ Tolong ya~" Bella meminta dengan jurus _puppy eyes _keramat miliknya. "Nanti coklatnya aku tambah deh~"

Nah. Mana bisa Andrianna menolak kalau sudah seperti itu? Sebagai anak kos yang lebih tua dari Bella, Andrianna mencoba menonjolkan sisi 'kakak' miliknya dan berbaik hati mem_-print _artikel yang baru saja ditemukannya.

"Eh, eh, Andri... Aku boleh cerita, tidak?" Tanya Bella yang sedang sibuk berguling di kasurnya.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan saja," Jawab Andrianna tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar komputer.

"Aku bingung soal kekasihku, Antonio," Wajah Bella menjadi kemerahan ketika menyebut nama Antonio, mahasiswa jurusan Agriculture tingkat dua itu. "Akhir-akhir ini, dia kok cuek sekali padaku, ada apa ya?"

_Jleb_. Pertanyaan yang menusuk di hati Andrianna karena perlakuan Antonio terhadap Bella nyaris sama terhadap perlakuan Ailfrid padanya. "Mungkin dia sibuk mengurus sesuatu?"

"Masa sih... tapi ulang tahunku kan masih lama, Andri!"

"Bukan cuma ulang tahunmu saja, Bella, ya ampun..." Andrianna pun _facepalm _sejenak mendengar perkataan Bella. Tuhan, kenapa gadis ini polos dan naif sekali. "Bukankah Antonio tinggal satu kos dengan Lovino, mahasiswa tingkat satu itu? Mungkin dia sibuk membantu Lovino mengerjakan tugas, jadi dia sedikit cuek padamu."

"Hmm... mungkin juga ya... Ah! Tapi, Andri~ Kau tahu? Masa dia bilang dia lebih sayang Lovino dibanding aku," Bella menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hah... Antonio kan sudah tinggal lama dengan Lovino," Tukas Andrianna, masih dengan mata yang mengarah ke layar komputer.

"Apa? Benarkah itu, Andri?" Bella langsung duduk di kasur setelah berguling cukup lama. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sepertinya sih, sejak SMA," Andrianna kini kembali mengecek tugasnya untuk mencari artikel tentang Mahabarata dan Pandawa.

"Hmm, pantas saja dia bilang dia lebih sayang Lovino dibanding aku," Anehnya Bella malah tergelak. Dia kemudian mengambil toples berisi kue kering di meja dan membukanya, mengambil satu. "Aaah, iya! Hei Andri, kau tahu Katharina, anak Literature tingkat satu itu?"

"Katharina Violetta Maria Edelstein?" Andrianna menyebut nama lengkap Katharina. "Tahu. Dia adik Roderich, mahasiswa jurusan Music Arts itu kan? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Gosipnya nih, dia ditembak oleh Gilbert Beilschmidt, lho!"

"Apa? Gilbert Beilschmidt katamu? Mahasiswa jurusan International Relation and Constitutional tingkat tiga itu?" Seketika Andrianna melotot. Katharina, gadis pendiam yang kalem dan yang kelakuannya bak tuan putri itu, ditembak oleh Gilbert yang narsis dan pecicilan itu? Ada apa ini?

"Iya! Serius! Tadi aku dengar beritanya dari Elizabeta! Dia bilang, dia melihat sendiri sewaktu adegan penembakan itu!" Bella jadi antusias menceritakannya.

"Ah, jangan bohong! Memangnya kapan ditembaknya?"

"Katanya sih, sewaktu Elizabeta pulang kuliah kemarin, rencananya dia mau sekalian menjemput Kathie. Tapi kata temannya, Kathie diajak ke taman belakang oleh Gil. Ya sudah, akhirnya Eliza menyusul ke taman belakang dan dia melihatnya! Dia melihat adegan penembakan itu!"

"Lalu? Reaksi Roderich bagaimana? Apa Katharina menerimanya?"

"Roddy sih belum tahu, orang Eliza atau Kathie sendiri belum bilang," Bella langsung menikmati kue kering di tangannya. "Nah, disitu misterinya! Gosip lagi nih, katanya Kathie juga pernah ditembak oleh Ivan, lho!"

"Ivan? Mahasiswa jurusan Technical Engineering yang menyeramkan itu?" Alis Andrianna bertaut jadi satu. "Terus, terus?"

"Yaaa... Menurut kabar anak-anak Literature, Kathie sama sekali tidak menjawab tembakan Ivan sampai ketika dia ditembak Gil. Aaah, aku membayangkan betapa bingungnya Kathie!"

"Kau ini..." Andrianna menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan itu, yang aku khawatirkan itu keselamatan Katharina. Aku dengar si Ivan itu suka jadi _stalker _dadakan, kau tahu kan dia pernah men-_stalk _Wang Yao, anak Culiner tingkat empat itu?"

"Ah, iya, iya," Bella mengangguk-angguk. "Seram ya, jika di-_stalk _seperti itu."

"Tentu saja," Andrianna mengambil kertas hasil _print-out _di meja. "Nih, artikelmu."

"Aah, _dank_!" Bella langsung mengambil kertas di tangan Andrianna. "Coklatnya aku kasih besok, ya!"

"Iya, iya, terserah kau saja."

Bella keluar dengan riang dari kamar kos Andrianna. Gadis Swedia itu jadi sedikit melupakan soal Ailfrid, dia sudah terkontaminasi oleh gosip yang diceritakan Bella tadi.

* * *

><p>Etto... Bagaimana? Apakah sudah cukup memuaskan dahaga(?)anda sekalian? *dikira air minum*<p>

Mohon review m(_ _)m


End file.
